Dex's Diner
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet= Coruscant | regio= CoCo Town District | stad= | type= Restaurant | eigenaar= Didi & Astri Oddo Dexter Jettster | gebouwd= | vernietigd= }} thumb|250px|Dex's Diner interieur thumb|250px|Advertentie Dex's Diner was een klein restaurant in Coruscant's CoCo Town District. Het was vernoemd naar de eigenaar Dexter Jettster, een Besalisk. Voordat Dexter het eethuis kocht stond het bekend als Didi and Astri's Café en was het in bezit van Didi en Astri Oddo. Geschiedenis & Uitzicht Didi Oddo was een informant die in de laatste decennia van de Republic werd beschermd door Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nadat de missie goed afliep, werden de Oddos vrienden van Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan. In hun bistro was Astri kokkin terwijl Didi de zaken regelde. Toen Astri met Bog Divinian trouwde, verlietende Oddos Coruscant en vonden ze een overnemer in de persoon van Dexter Jettster. Nadat een Coruscant Taxi was neergestort op Dex's Donuts had Dexter voldoende financiële middelen dankzij de verzekering van het ongeluk om een grotere eettent te kopen. Dex's Diner was bekend om de slogan, waarin geclaimd werd dat ze "de beste maaltijden in de CoCo Town straten" serveerden. Het gebouw zelf was geheel gebouwd naar de Med'soto stijl, compleet met ronde hoeken en plastic-omhulde meubels. Het stond in schril contrast met de wolkenkrabbers er omheen. Bezoekers konder er altijd terecht voor een zelfgemaakte maaltijd, zoals een slider, een Nerfsteak of ingemaakte Gartro-eieren. Daarnaast werd er veel Ardees en Jawa Juice geschonken. Geruchten gingen dat Dexter verslavende middelen in zijn voedsel deed om er zeker van te zijn dat klanten terugkwamen. De zitplaatsen in de Diner bestonden uit verschillende ‘zithoeken’ en een aantal barstoelen die ofwel gestationeerd waren aan de straatkant (vensters) of aan de bar. Minstens vijf ovaalvormige vensters gaven de klanten uitzicht op de drukke straat. Op elke tafel stond een klein menuoverzicht, enkele sauzen en mogelijk wat kruiden om zelf toe te kunnen voegen naar wens. In de periode van de Clone Wars verliet Dexter het eethuis om bij de Erased te gaan. Hij werd er snel van beschuldigd de Jedi te helpen, de vijanden van het Galactic Empire. Het gebouw werd geplunderd en leeg achtergelaten. Personeel De enige eigenaar van Dex’s Diner was de Besalisk Dexter Jettster. De vierarmige Jettster had talloze jobs gehad in zijn leven. Dexter bevond zich meestal in de keuken waar hij met liefde de maaltijden klaarmaakte voor de klanten. Er werd beweerd dat Jettster de schotels regelmatig kruidde met vreemde oliën die een licht verslavende impact zouden gehad hebben op de klanten. Ten tijde van de uitbraak van de Clone Wars had Dexter twee diensters in dienst die de klanten bedienden. Hermione Bagwa was een jonge vrouw die erg dankbaar was dat Dexter haar in dienst had genomen en haar zo van de armoede redde. Hermione was steeds in een mentaal gevecht gewikkeld met de Server Droid WA-7 (‘Flo’) voor de positie van belangrijkste dienster, ook al was het Hermione die op papier deze functie bezette. De concurrentie ging zelfs zo ver dat beide diensters elkaar probeerden een hak te zetten tijdens het opdienen. WA-7 werd Dexter’s eigendom op Subterrel en bleek een extra stimulans te zijn voor de Besalisk om in de horeca te stappen. WA-7 was snel, ongevoelig voor klanten en onbeleefd tegen Dexter, maar ze had wel een oogje op de oude ‘Dishwasher Droid’ in de keuken. Soms deed Dexter ook beroep op Acey, een dief, die bevriend was met de Besalisk en die regelmatig verkeerd geparkeerde Speeders voor de Diner ‘ontruimde’. thumb|130px|Taart thumb|130px|Slider Personeel * Astri Oddo en Didi Oddo (Eigenaars) ** Cholly, Renzii, Tup en Weez (Bediening) * Dexter Jettster (Eigenaar) ** Hermione Bagwa en WA-7 "Flo" (Bediening) Klanten Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Dex's Diner in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter - Junior Novel *Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment - Junior Novel *Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi - Junior Novel *Last of the Jedi: Underworld - Junior Novel *Star Wars Insider 63: Behind the Magic: Dexter's Diner *Jedi Quest (Comic) *Dining at Dex's op Hyperspace category:Locaties category:Coruscant category:Horeca